


Anything For You

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crying, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Ezekiel just holds Heath.





	

Title: Anything For You

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Ezekiel/Heath

Characters: Ezekiel Jackson, Heath Slater.

Summary: Ezekiel just holds Heath.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Heath?"

Heath Slater stopped crying momentarily to furiously wipe always his tears but they didn't stop. Ezekiel Jackson felt his heart break slightly as he approached his ginger, taking in his appearance.

Heath was still in his ring year, eyes matching his hair and tears still failing. "Come here, ginger," without any further asking Heath Slater moved towards Ezekiel. He particularly forced the man to pick him up and carry him.

"Go ahead and cry. I gotta you." Ezekiel whispered into Heath's ear as he fully gathered the other man into his arms. Moving further into the corner, holding his husband close.

* * *

 

Heath Slater wiped away the last bit of tears before finally looking up at Ezekiel. Ezekiel smiled leaning down pressing kisses to each eye earning an hoarse chuckle.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Anything for you."

"Ezekiel do you think you can just hold me a little longer?"

"Anything for you, ginger."


End file.
